dbzmajafuturefandomcom-20200214-history
DBZ Maja Future: Episode 16
Summary: In the previous episode Majin Talina is miserable 8 months pregnant. Meanwhile Pyra and Pariah both are still dealing with there pregnancy's in different ways. Also Vegeta still trained with his childhood friend Biri while she is still on her visit to Earth. In the episode also the Z-Fighters tried to beat back Z2 from attacking children in a town. A group of fighters tried already to beat him and send him away but in the process one of there own was attacked and was severouly wounded. He was taken to the underground hospital for treatment now his life hangs in the balance along with the fate of the world... In the early moring a scream could be heard through the 5th floor ICU Center at Pariah's Hospital. Carter, the man who was severourly wounded by Z2 had agreed to give up his arm to save his life and possibly assure a future with his wife Amy. She herself was in a reck and had fallen apart more than once both that morning and the night before. But she was to be comforted by Carter's best friend Davey and his cousin Tyranna. They had there moments and sometimes Tyranna had to step out do to her pregnancy, but little did either of them know Amy herself was 9 weeks pregnancy. In the conference room at Z-Fighters Headquarters most of the Z-Team had gathered for usual morning briefings. Goya came in with Turk she went across the room and in the quietness of the room she said "You guys I need you to listen" she paused making sure she had all attentions in the roomt hen said "You know that guy Carter the one that fought Z2, you know how he helped Loyal he lost his arm and I don't think it is fair to let him suffer especially after he tried to help us". Tozarit spoke up saying "I'm not disagreeing but its not really fair giving him one or even 1/2 while so many others are still suffering" turning to face her Goya said "Well I think he should get one" she turned to her father and said "Dad what do you think?" "I think he did help I think he should get one" "Gohan " she said hopefully. He smiled and said "To make it fair I think we should have a vote, all in favor of Carter getting the bean raise your hands" all fell quiet as all the hands in the room went up. Smiling Gohan said "Well that settles that go ahead Goya you go give it to him" smiling and grabbing Turk by the hand she ran from the room. Running down the hall and flying to the underground hospital they told Pariah, Pyra and Cotton of there plan. She smiled then they went to speak to Amy, she was stunned but she gratefully accepted. After giving it to him she thanked her then he went to thank the Z-Fighters. He unoffically joins them but before they leave Amy goes into the bathroom and throws up. That's when she takes the pregnancy test and the news is clear Amy was pregnant. **** Rising to her feet and dusting herself off Biri said "Be right back". She headed toward the house where she ran into Bulma "Sorry" she said before going off down the hall. She grabbed her locket from the dresser and headed back out she was going to show Vegeta her family. Meanwhile down the hall in the kitchen Bulma was going on about how Biri acted with Vegeta, she was even screaming, Bra nodded here and there but Pride tuned her mother out, she happened to like her fathers friend she herself thought it was funny how her mother could go off about things this simple. As she was lost her mother was shouted to her, by the time she realized it her mother was over her, grinning at her mother she said "I happen to like her mother you are way to supersticious" laughing she left the room and headed to training in the Speed Room. Biri handed him the gold locket and smiled, that's my boyfriend Cage and that's our dauughter Chiruun. He gave her a light smile and they sat together and spoke about there families until 6 o'clock rolled around when it was time for dinner. They went inside to eat she sat on Vegeta's right and Pride sat on this left, Bulma sat across from her. Small talk was exchanged and sa pressing issue was brought up. When she leaving, she simply shrugged and said "Dunno, gotta go come time though" smiling Bulma could only wait until this girl left. After dinner Biri retreated to the roof with Vegeta so they could continue to catch up Bulma could only watch in horror until Vegeta came to bed and she could obviously care less of where Biri was or what she was doing. She snuggled down close to him and let herself fall asleep. **** Majin Talina muttered something as she slept. Sitting up quietly careful not to wake her he went into the bathroom and splashed water on his face. He and Majin Talina wanted to fight so badly but she could not fight in her condition. They had less then 3 weeks on her pregnancy and they were anxcious and tension was in the air. In the first place the pregnancy did not make Babidi happy. He wanted them to get rid of the baby but after he said that Talina went off and nearly killed him. But he said they keep the baby as long as they handled it he wanted nothing yo do with it. He couldn't wait and he wanted so bad for things to be normal again and most of all he missed his children Prince and Tylie. **** Collectively sighing from there different homes Pyra, Pariah, Amy, and Majin Talina all had thoughts about there pregnancy's and there current situations. None of which were ideal for raising a baby Majin Talina in her Majin state, Amy with her husband who had just lost his arm, Pyra greiving over the loss of her lover, and finally Pariah carrying her rapists child. But they knew that there children were coming reguardless. Category:Episodes